Solutions to Everyday ProblemsOR Just Tonks
by John Locke
Summary: When Charlie is having an extrememly bad day, who can he count on to cheer him up at three in the morning?


**Solutions Aren't Just for Chemists Anymore**

Long ginger hair lay sprawled on the table, surrounding the owners head. The thick wooden table was not a good pillow, as it was hard, and grainy. But the man did not care. If he were to lift his forehead from the grainy wood, one would be able to deduce that he was distraught. And the emotions generated by his current dwelling did not help much. Residing in the overly dark, and large kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld place, his poor emotions were mirrored by the air, and reflected ten times worse back. The dim light that did filter somewhat through the thick air was gleaming off the vivid color strands. And if eyes were to focus by the left side of this man's head, they would be able to perceive a small dangling fang. Hung by the lobe of the ear, set on a thin silver wire.

An odd type of man this was, he had a dangerous feel to him, one of uncertainty. His job was just as unruly, and unpredictable as his emotions and personality was. Working with dragons (thus explaining the fang) was not an easy job. Fun at times, but all together very risky. Perfect for the man named Charles Weasley. (Or Charlie if you don't want you head cracked open)

But, today was anything but perfect. His favorite dragon, had died. Of course it was a bit over aged anyway, but it was still hard to bear. Khazad was the dragons name, and he was a large, Swedish Short Snout who wasn't as calloused as the other dragons. In a minute Khazad would wander up to him for a nice rub down, and would return the favor with a rough, skin tearing lick, but Charlie was used to the coarse tongue sliding over his fingers. Today when he went to work, the old beast was dead in his pen, having died in its sleep. Having been over tired, and over worked from not only his day job, but with the order. He had broken down on the spot.

Usually crystal clear aquamarine colored eyes were shot through with red. Surrounded by heavy, puffy eyelids, his eyes were half shut as he lifted his head onto his bent elbow on the table. His hair showered down to the sides of his face as he lacked anything to tie it back with. Irises un-dilated, and unfocused as the stared at the shut door. Starting with a jump, he fell onto his backside on the floor when the door flew unexpectedly open. He only saw a pair of pink, slipper clad feet shuffle in through the door from his spot on the floor.

A light groan emitted from his lips as he realized exactly who the slipper-feet belonged to. He didn't want to have to deal with this certain person. To him, their outlook on everything was too... Cheerful. Letting his head drop to the floor with a thud, Charlie did not bother to remove his left foot from over the bench, or his right ankle from under his left calve. He was overly exhausted and strained to care if the slipper person stepped on him, which so happened, they did. With another thud, the figure was revealed to be decked in violently pink shorts, and an even brighter neon green top. The vibrant clad figure started to giggle slightly, Charlie's suspicions were confirmed. He had to shield his eyes from the vibrant colors as he reluctantly pulled himself into an upright sitting position. Sitting next to her in those bright colors, he dreamed that he would look like Snape in his all dark colors. Off black sweater, and worn in black trousers.

"Way to go Tonks." The words flowed languidly from his mouth, as if he had said them many times before, which was true. Except this time there was an actual emphasis put behind them. "Don't you ever watch where you are stepping? I mean you are an Auror you know. You have to be vigilant."

He received a small thwack to his back with a feminine hand. "What do you mean? Am I supposed to think that there are random Death Eaters sitting, never mind laying, or sprawled on the kitchen floor at three summodd ungodly hour of the night when they could just up and go to my room? How was I supposed to know that you were on the kitchen floor. Pretty ridiculous place if you know what I mean.... Why weren't you sitting at the table?" Standing up, she brushed off her pajamas, as the floor was not the cleanest place to be. "Need any help there Char?" Her bubbly voice said as she bent her neck to get a closer look at him from her upright, well almost upright position. Her feathery baby blue hair fell into her bright orange colored eyes, which were focused upon Charlie's back.

"Why would I want your help in standing up Tonks? Seeing as you can barely walk. You'd probably just knock me down again." His retort was sharp tongued, as he was well known for in the Weasley family for.

"Your job really does suit you, hot tongues and all." She aid teasingly back at him. Not letting his words hurt her, after all she had heard all of that before. It was true by any stretch of the imagination.

"Just for clarification, do not, ever call me Char again..." He strained as he removed his tangled feet from the tables cavity and stand up. After succeeding in 'beating' the table on the tug of limbs, he ran a hand through his now knotted hair. He was getting agitated by the infuriating tone this woman, girl, woman…person was giving him. He had a bad day, so should everyone around him. "What are you so enthused about Tonks? Finally find the outfit that clashed the most?"

Rolling her orange eyes she puttered away to the refrigerator and bent halfway over, hand still on the door. Peering around inside of the dimly lit box, she did not notice Charlie spending his sweet time moving to the old hard wood counter, and leaning himself against it. Folding his arms taut against his chest, he let his aqua colored eyes follow the path of the now moving girl. _This is ridiculous. Why is she eating at three in the morning? And how in the name of Zeus' name can she even be this peppy and awake at this hour? Shouldn't that be physically impossible...Never mind... _Charlie found himself thinking to himself, and answering his almost rhetoric questions when he observed her yawning. "Are you just going to stand there watching me Char?" She said without turning around. With an almost feral growl he stood up straight and stepped closer to her.

"I told you not to call me Char. I hate it when people call me that." Obviously his words had no effect on her as she went about fixing herself something to eat, with out missing a beat.

"It seems like someone had a bad day... And it isn't myself so, wanna spill Char?" He could tell that she was suppressing a fit of giggles. Cringing slightly he back away from her, and back to the counter.

"No, not really. I'd actually rather not." His voice was hallowing as his eyes slid out of focus again.

"Char... Charlie? You alright?" Tonks let down her guard as she placed the knife she had been using down and turned to face the other counter. A small frown appeared on her thin lips as she saw him obviously distraught. Taking small, careful steps she approached him. "Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you"

Raising one calloused hand he waved her apology away, the stony look in his eyes never wavering. Just the thought of this mornings revelation again was just about enough to get him to tear up yet again. He felt a dull ache in the pit of his stomach as the thoughts started to whirl about in his mind. Tomorrow there would still be no Khazad. And the day after that too, nothing. He couldn't imagine the feeling of losing a family member, if losing a serpentine friend was this hard.

"No really Charlie... do you want to talk about it? I can tell you were, well... Are upset to say the least. " Her voice reached Charlie's ears, but her words did not. He knew that inflection her voice had taken on. It was like she was talking to a child, and soon his thoughts of sadness were quelling into those of rebellion.

"Tonks. I... Don't treat me like a child." He said shaking his head resolutely, He braced his palm against the counter and pushed himself upright. He intended on walking past Tonks, but he was halted by her small frame. Shooting his arms out to catch his balance, he nearly toppled to the floor again. 'Tonks!" He exclaimed a little bit too loudly as he stumbled back against the counter.

"You're not going anywhere Charlie. Not until you talk to me. You're just like the atypical male! Running away from any sign of emotion... any freaking sign of weakness. Well I'm not going to let you Charlie. You're better than that!" Her little tirade had some effect, (or more than some effect) on Charlie, as he stood stock still, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want to know why my day was so goddamn awful? Alright, if you insist." He said wildly using his hands. He did not wait for a response before continuing,"the very minute I arrive at the dragon pens this morning, I find my favorite dragon, Khazad, dead in his pen. Because he was old, and I suppose it was his time but. It doesn't even matter. That was just.. the straw that broke the camel's back. Dumbledore has me going absolutely nutters with his work schedule. I have no time to sleep, let alone breath. I can barely even remember the last time i saw anybody from my family besides Bill. Not that I'm complaining but. I do have five other siblings, and two parents. I'm going literally insane. Everything is out of control. I've lost touch with any sort of female interactions. I haven't had a girlfriend practically since I left Hogwarts what now... four, five years ago?" Charlie had to stop and breath somewhere. He closed his eyes and rubbed them roughly with his hands.

"Wow, that it?" Tonks said jokingly. "Could've thought there was something bigger than that..." Tonks was trying to make Charlie feel better, and was hoping she was achieving what she was trying to do.

"No," He peeked through the cracks of his parted fingers. "there's one more thing. Just one more." As though he thought something were funny, started to chuckle.

"And what is that Charlie" She stated interestedly staring up at him. They were in close proximity now, only about two square feet of floor space between them.

"It's you. You Nymphadora Tonks infuriate me. How the hell can you be so goddamn optimistic? So overly happy and bubbly all the freaking time? No mater what, you always have a smile and talk. You always talk.It is getting on my very last nerve." He inhaled sharply, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath. His eyes were sparking with confusion and uncertainty. And a spark of anger soon rose as he heard her chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" He said before clenching his teeth tightly together.

"You. I can't believe... My lord I'm sorry Char... but... You can solve all of these problems. Easily in fact."

"And...?" He asked impatiently, annoyed by the usage of her little name for him. "What can be so goddamn easy that I could not have seen it?" He curled his elegant fingers around the counter top which he yet again backed into. Rolling her eyes, Tonks tried to step forwards, but tripped over her own feet. Instinctively as a former seeker, Charlie's arms shot forwards to break Tonks' fall. Well, that would've worked in a perfect world, but alas that it is not.

Tonks crashed into Charlie's chest rather roughly, knocking the wind out of him causing his cheeks to turn a violent shade of red. Her fingers curled themselves around his upper arms to steady herself as he leaned against his broad chest.

"Heh..." Tonks exclaimed quietly. Her feet were out behind her at an odd angle and if she moved, she surely would've brought herself and Charlie down at the same time. "Little help here Char?"

He furrowed his brow, as if contemplating it, "Why should I?" Her eyes widened considerably.

"Because if I try and help myself, we'll both end up on the floor again!" She seemed slightly frantic to Charlie, but a small grin spread across his face.

"Well... I insisted that you stop calling me Char... but you have not. So, why in turn should I help you up, when I can just as easily drop you on your bum?" He looked expectantly down at her, waiting for an answer, his ginger hair falling into his face. The very longest strands even going as far to touch the tip of Tonks' nose.

"That's not exactly fair Char_lie_. You called me you know what not three minutes ago!" She said, scowling up at Charlie, digging her fingernails into his clothed muscles.

"Ouch! Hey, not fair! I didn't physically attack you... Yet. But before I let you up, you need to tell me what the easy little thing to make me get rid of my problems... Which I'm going to have to say will be quite, and almost utterly impossible." Charlie was confident, and quite possibly arrogant. And that was what made him not think of what Tonks was going to do next. She slid one of her hands up to the crevice underneath his arm, and slid it down his side, causing him to have a 'tickling' sensation. Charlie's eyes widened considerably as he started to chuckle, and even laugh loudly a bit. He was as every bit ticklish as a little girl. In his fit of laughter, he let his grip on Tonks go, ans she careened backwards, still gripping his arm.

The two fell to the floor, Charlie positioned awkwardly over Tonks, as he caught his breath. "You, you were supposed to tell me something... Not tickle me!"

With a snort, she started to giggle as she spoke, "That was my solution to your problems... laughter silly." Charlie groaned and let his forehead fall forwards onto hers, their noses brushing together. Simultaneously, they blushed to the roots of their hair as they realized their situation.

"Uhm..." As Tonks moved to speak, Charlie lightly kissed her, and when she tried to talk against his lips he pressed a little bit harder, to get her to shut up. The kiss was brief in terms of time, but it felt as if it had taken up hours. Emotions clashing between them, Charlie propped himself up on his hands, and moved off of Tonks.

"Well, that was... interesting to say the least Char." She cracked a grin. "But I like your solution better..." Still blushing, she daringly moved a hand onto his. He had no idea where to rest this eyes, on hers, or on their hands.

"That was only a solution to one of my problems. Your incessant babbling...and quite possibly my days of being companionless?" He trailed off hopefully. Maybe the day, or morning, wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
